I'll Love You Always
by WhiteNoseHound
Summary: KIA. Simon Riley. His Lieutenant. His best friend. His lover. His everything. A Ghost/Soap slash fiction.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone. =] There are not a whole bunch of slashy fictions of this pairing on this site and that really should change. This is my first fiction for Call of Duty so I would really like to hear all you have to say whether it be good or bad.

And of course I don`t own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 or its characters. Infinity Ward does.

So without further ado, here be the beginning to an end we`re all familiar with.

* * *

**Introduction:**

~Everything was unsteady amidst the debris. The air seemed ill and while the sense of victory was barely there, it had still managed to steal something so presious. ~

Heavy footsteps followed each other onto the chopper as Nicolai prepared for lift off leaving Price in Soap`s care. MacTavish grunted and blindly reached for something to hold onto while supporting his Captain`s weight. Numb as he was, he managed to strap them both in while he was still functioning.

MacTavish could faintly hear Nicolai`s Russian accent filling the air while directed towards Price and informing him as to where they were headed and he felt the chopper lift off. He could have sworn that he had heard his Captain say something along the lines of, "It's over."

Soap`s head nodded to the side and he lent it against the cool metal of the door and he felt something in his heart tear. It was the most severe since of longing that he had ever endured. He was so tired and his heavy eyelids had just closed involuntarily.

"Simon," was the last thing he managed to mumble out before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Welp. Let me know what you think so far. =]


	2. Chapter 1

Hiii again! Thanks so much to those that reviewed. Am going to try and update as much as I can. But with only 8 days of school left, m`staying super busy. Anyway...here`s the new chapter. Try it out. =]

* * *

MacTavish rolled onto his side and moaned as the bright light shown through his window. His calloused hands shielded his face from the intruding light and he winced as the door to the room he was currently occupying was slammed open.

There in the doorway stood the one man he had left in this world to trust as a close friend, in a simple pair of boxers. He held a plate in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

"Hn." The man grunted. "Feel like movin` your ass sometime today?"

Soap turned to his captain to get a better look at him. The man hadn't shaved in a few days and his stubble was blatant all around. He looked exhausted.

Since Price and Soap had been deployed in Victoria, there wasn't much time to get the simplest things in. And yet ironically, Soap still thought of Him several times a day. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't.

It had been 4 months since Nicolai had flown them outta there. That wretched place. Everyone knew now that Shepard had been a traitor. They knew of the deaths that had occurred. The murders, to be more exact.

" Time is it Price?" he asked as he moved to sit up, wincing once again as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

"Dun matter what time it is. Eat something John," Price said eyeing him.

" He's been gone for almost 5 months, you can't go on like this forever." He paused. " I didn't. Because I couldn't. We don't have such luxuries anymore. This job doesn't entail such and s`why we don't get attached damn it."

Soap glanced at him and then sharply took the plate from his hand. He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and Price frowned. He sat down next to Soap and set the mug on the stand by the bed. Elbows on his knees he leaned forward and sighed. He hadn't a clue as to what he should've been telling the younger man or even how he should say it. Though it was times like these Price really valued their relationship, knowing that not always something had to be said.

Price leaned back to rest his head against the wall while he waited for MacTavish to finish, thrumming his fingers on his thigh to a rhythm only he could hear. When Soap was done he lay back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Price?"

"Hn."

"Tell me about a time between you and him."

Price scratched his stubble and thought for a moment. Soap was getting into the habit of asking for such things, well, at least since the betrayal. Seemed reasonable since his situation had ended so much like Price's.

"I have one. But. I'll tell you only, and only if you do something other than lay in this bed all day like a vegetable. We leave Victoria tomorrow to head back to the states. Get up and stretch. Just do something. You`ll feel better John," Price replied as he got up to take the plate from Soap.

" Fine," Soap ground out in irritation. " We goin` to the docks later Price?"

Price paused in the doorway and turned to him. He gave a slight nod of his head and shut the door back behind him.

MacTavish folded his pillow in half and lay his head back against it. He let his eyes slowly close and he huffed. He was acting like some pathetic bitch. And it had been nearly 5 months. He fingered the extra set of tags around his neck and thought about the last time he had been stationed in Victoria. With Simon.

* * *

Throughout the next chapters, there will be flashbacks of both GazXPrice and SoapXGhost. Also m`trying to make them longer because yes short chapters irritate me too. Let me know what you think so far! =]

~WhiteNoseHound


End file.
